


Blame The Marquis

by Prongs_Smitch



Category: Neverwhere - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prongs_Smitch/pseuds/Prongs_Smitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the Marquis cashes in that favour. Short oneshot. Could be read as Door/Richard...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame The Marquis

**Author's Note:**

> This is re-uploaded from my account (Prongs Smitch) on fanfiction.net. Sorry for any mistakes - the file hasn't been edited since I originally wrote it a few years ago. I hope you enjoy this :)

Richard was stood outside where Door had told him to wait; she'd insisted she go in along and that worried him - since when did splitting up seem like a good plan? They were in London Above where the favour that de Carabas had cashed in had taken them to an 'old friends' house.

An elderly couple hobbled past him, the woman nearly hitting him with her walking stick. He'd gotten used to people ignoring him now and having to jump out of their way so, luckily, avoided being whacked. There were hardly any elderly people in London Below (that probably because no one lived long enough to be considered 'old'). Richard supposed that thought should have scared him and was surprised when it didn't. In fact, what scared him more was that it didn't scare him.

Okay, he was definitely a little hungover because that almost made sense.

Pulling his jacket tighter around him, he wished Door what hurry up - it was getting very bloody cold. "Where the bloody hell is that woma-" She appeared before he had to finish his sentence.

Door pulled his sleeve and strode away causing Richard to have to run to keep up with her.

"Door, what the hell?!"

She glanced at him, her opal eyes portraying her fury.

Now he was scared.

"Just keep walking and, whatever you do, don't look back" she muttered out of the side of her mouth, picking up her pace even more, practically sprinting now.

Richard was about to enquire as to why he couldn't look back or even why they were walking so fast (maybe even ask what had happened in there - who had she met?) when the building blew up before he could ask (and, somehow, he found he no longer wanted to).

He pulled some of the debris from his hair. "Ah" was all he said.

Door reached over and grabbed his hand. "C'mon!" Was the only explanation she gave before she sprinted into the next street, tugging Richard with her.

Sometimes, Richard really hated the Marquis de Carabas.


End file.
